A vehicle restraint system includes a seatbelt assembly that functions to reduce the likelihood of death or serious injury in a traffic collision or sudden stop by reducing the force of secondary impacts. In the process of restraining an occupant loads may be applied across the chest or lap by the seatbelt webbing. Specifically, the seatbelt assembly includes a webbing that extends across the chest and lap of the occupant. During the vehicle collision, the webbing applies loads across the chest or lap of the occupant while securing the occupant to the seat.